Please Don't Leave
by T-Rex Marine
Summary: Sometimes couples fight. Sometime they say things they don't mean to. But what matters is that they always get through it together. Neon and Yang get into a fight an amidst all the angry words that drive them apart, a hidden truth will bring them closer together.
**Yang and Neon's Apartment. Living Room.**

 _Oh come on now, this is just ridiculous!_

Neon was getting considerably annoyed, something she tended to do to others rather than suffer it herself.

But to her credit, her girlfriend, one Yang Xiao Long, was not making things easy for her.

 _Dammit I said I was sorry, what else can I do?_

She was sitting on the couch in the apartment she and Yang shared, hands clasping her head in frustration as her tail went completely straight out of annoyance. She let out a deep sigh, rubbing her temples in an attempt to calm herself down.

Yang, who was not in the same room with her, had stormed off in a huff to the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

They had gotten into an argument. A very heated one at that.

It had been the first rough patch they'd hit since they started dating, which served only to frustrate Neon even more.

 _Everything was going just fine._

In truth, that was an understatement. Ever since they'd met each other in the tournament, Neon and Yang had been inseperable.

She couldn't quite explain it, but from the moment she met the busty blonde, she knew there was _something_ between the two.

For one, Yang may have been the only person in Remnant who could keep up with the hyper active Faunus in a nightclub and then some.

She was also one hell of a fighter. It wasn't just anyone who could trip up Neon Katt.

 _OK that_ _ **one**_ _time I rollerbladed with my laces untied doesn't count,_ she chuckled to herself.

And on top of that, she was an amazing person, as good a friend as she was a warrior. Many people wouldn't assume it at first glance, but the brute of a brawler had a big heart and was capable of acts of kindness that would light up any grey day.

Not to mention, she wasn't exactly hard on the eyes.

Neon smirked to herself at just how _stunning_ her "top heavy" girlfriend was. From the tip of her golden mane to the toes at the end of her drop dead gorgeous legs, Yang was a brilliant burning ember, pure and brilliant.

Neon frowned.

 _So how, when I have a girlfriend who is_ _ **that**_ _amazing, do I manage to screw it up!?_

Well therein lies one of Yang's best and worst traits.

Yang is very protective.

True, it wasn't like Neon wasn't warned by Ruby about her sister's…attachment.

At first, it was fine. It wasn't as if Neon _didn't_ want to be closer to Yang. Pretty soon, they did everything and went everywhere together. And honestly, Neon couldn't have been happier at the time.

Just the two of them against the world.

Then, Neon got into an accident during a training exercise with Flynt.

She had, in her own words, "Missed a Beat" and ended up breaking a leg.

It was no big deal, she'd taken worse and told Yang as much. Yang nodded and smiled, _seemingly_ relieved.

But Neon should've known Yang better.

Over the next few weeks after her injury, Yang's constant proximity had become tiring.

Literally everywhere Neon went, Yang didn't seem to be far behind.

She wanted to chat up with Flynt? Yang came with her.

She wanted to go for a late night stroll? Yang came with her.

And even on the very, _very_ rare occasions that Neon just wanted some peace and quiet? Yup, Yang was there to.

Neon was getting annoyed. She didn't think she was being irrational. Yang was smothering her and she needed to remind her girlfriend she wasn't some frail dainty porcelain doll.

Yang probably meant well, but Neon had to be free to be…well, Neon.

Taking risks and spitting in the face of danger was her life. Without it everything was boring.

So, she decided to talk to Yang about her recent behaviour.

Neon slouched into the couch, facepalming herself over the memory of how poorly _that_ conversation went.

At first, things were alright. She just told Yang she needed her space and thought that'd be the end of it.

But Yang just had to keep pushing, just wouldn't let go.

Things got a little heated. Neon called her clingy. Yang called her ungrateful.

And then…

Neon thumped her fist on the armrest of the couch, venting her disapproval of what happened next.

Neon had snapped at Yang.

 _Why did I say that? I didn't mean it. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Neon screamed, "How about I just leave then!?"

To which Yang roared back, "Fine, go!", before locking herself in the bedroom, leaving Neon alone for the past three hours, mentally beating herself up for what she had said.

She had finally come to the conclusion that she couldn't take feeling this crappy for the rest of the night and decided to into the bedroom and try to talk her around.

Luckily for her, the door Yang locked was pretty easily picked. She chuckled to herself at the things she'd managed to pick up from hanging around with Sun.

Neon then slowly creaked the door open. The room was dark, but thanks to her Faunus' sense of sight, she could see the room as clearly as if it were daylight.

Yang had buried herself in a mountain of blankets, curling up in a foetal position on the right side of the bed.

Neon sighed, knowing it was better to just swallow her pride and get it over with.

"Hey Yang…", she cooed softly.

No response.

Neon sighed and tip toed closer.

"Yaaaang? Helllloooo?", she called, trying to use humour to lighten the mood.

But it was as she was just two feet away from the sleeping blonde, she heard a small, muffled but terrible sound.

Yang was crying.

"Yang?", Neon gasped, stretching out her arm to turn Yang over, revealing a sight that truly broke Neon's heart.

Tears were streaming down Yang's face. She was asleep, but not at peace. She was shuddering, short staggered breaths escaping her mouth.

Yang suddenly began to toss around frantically, making scarred noises that sent fear down Neon's spine.

Then, she started to hear Yang mutter something in a small, frightened tone that Neon had never expected to hear from Yang.

"Please….please…don't leave me,,,"

Neon couldn't take any more of this painful sight. She placed her hand on her frightened girlfriend's shoulder, desperate to help her escape whatever nightmare she was currently trapped in.

"Yang? Babe, wake up! Wake up!"

At the young Faunus' command, Yang's eyes snapped wide open, terror evident in those twin pools of lilac. She was breathing heavily and frantically.

The brawler then turned her head sharply, visibly relieved to see Neon.

"N…Neon?"

Neon still had her hand on Yang's shoulder, reaffirming that she was indeed still here.

"Yeah Yang it's me. I'm here-", Neon was pulled into a powerful hug by Yang as she sobbed into the smaller girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry! Neon I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean it! Just...j-just…", Yang swallowed a lump in her throat and shivered.

"P-p-please don't leave me…", she whispered.

Neon was completely flabbergasted. She'd never seen Yang this way before. She was always so bold, so confident.

But maybe that was because she felt she always had to be the strong one.

She was always the big sister or the heavy hitter or the party girl.

So Neon decided to give Yang what she needed.

She let her be weak for once.

Neon's arms snaked around Yang's neck, her tail wrapping around the blonde's waist. She gently brushed her long blonde hair before lightly rubbing her back in slow, soothing motions, as she whispered calming things.

"Shush, Yang. It's alright babe. Let it out".

Yang cried for a good few minutes more, until finally she looked back up at Neon, smiling at Yang.

"You big blonde dummy, of course I wouldn't leave you. That was just…what I said was stupid and thoughtless and…"

"You were right…"

Neon stopped talking at Yang's interruption. "Right about what?"

Yang sniffled. "You _should_ just leave. I'm not worth it…"

Neon firmly grabbed Yang by the shoulders and forced her to face her, shocking Yang by both the intensity of her actions and the serious expression on her face.

"Don't say that ever again", she said sternly.

"But it's true!", Yang roared, immediately upsetting herself more for shouting.

"All my life, people just _leave me_. Ever since my…"

Yang's fists clenched before uttering the word. "Mother".

 _Ah, so that's what this is about._

"Ever since she walked out on me and dad, I kept asking myself, "Was it me? What did I do wrong?", she scoffed.

"And then Summer…she left me too but not the same way. So after her, I got "clingy".

Neon scolded herself over her poor choice of words from earlier coming back to haunt her.

"I almost never let Ruby out of my sight. And Blake, Weiss, JNPR. I tried _so hard_ to keep my friends, my _family_ from going away again".

She sniggered. "I know Ruby wishes I'd let her grow up. I know I'm driving everyone away from me because I'm overprotective, but I just can't stand the thought of being alone".

She looked back to Neon, tears welling up in her eyes.

"When you said, you were going to leave, I was…I'm not gonna lie I was really fuckin scared Neon. You…have no idea how much the time we've had together means to me".

"Ruby's moved to Atlas with Penny. Jaune and Pyrrha finally got hitched, Weiss and Flynt are running their own company, Blake travels the world with Sun, Nora and Ren…"

Both girls gave an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess those two were always gonna be together no matter what, huh?"

"But even when everyone was going away and I started to be on my own again, I had you. This crazy, loud, cheeky…"

"Hey!"

"Cute, funny sexy girl strolled into my life", Yang added on with a smirk, prompting one from Neon in return.

Honestly, Neon was just pleased to see her smile again.

Yang looked down at her feet. "Neon you have no _idea_ how happy you've made me these past few months. You make me feel _alive._ Like, I don't need to be the strong one around you. Not that I don't mind the "busty blonde badass" reputation I've earned around town", she chuckled.

"I feel, shit I dunno, really safe around you. Like, I can just be me around you. No bravado, no boasting. I can just be Yang. And Goddamn if you aren't the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're fun, tough as nails and you're always trying to make me smile".

Yang brought her knees up to her face, Neon now sitting on the bed.

She honestly had no idea Yang thought this much of her. They'd only been with each other for two months and a few weeks.

And now that she thought about it, Yang did seem to mean _more_ to Neon than she had previously thought.

 _Could I really feel_ _ **that way**_ _about Yang?_

"When you had that accident I…I don't know it was like, like all that sensation of feeling safe, that feeling that you were definitely someone who wouldn't leave me was gone. Like it all came back that you could still be taken away from me and I…fuck Neon, I won't do it! I won't go through that hell of losing you!", she all but shrieked, startling Neon.

"But of course, stupid Yang had to go and fuck everything up, just like every other time! I did the exact same fucking thing that drove the people I cared about away again. It was stupid, really damned stupid, I know and it wasn't right to try and stop you from being who you are and I'm sorry".

"But I did it because I…b-b-because I j-j-just wanted t-to…"

Neon placed a hand under Yang's chin, raising her head to look into her green eyes, now watery just like the lilac ones looking into hers.

"Yang…I'm so, _so_ sorry. I never thought about any of that".

"No Neon, please don't…"

"Sssshhhh, Yang. Please. I need to say this. And _you_ really need to hear this".

Yang gulped and nodded.

"Yang, you never need to worry about me leaving you. Because I won't. Hell, I _can't._ Because Yang I _need_ you. You think you need to be this, protector, like all the time, but you never think about yourself, you never worry about yourself. And dammit Yang, you _deserve_ to give a shit about yourself. Because you're incredibly kind and brave and you deserve so much more than the way you think about yourself".

"I won't leave you because I want to help you. I want you to feel safe and cared for. I want you to feel _wanted._ Because _I_ want you", she said with a ferocity she didn't even know she had.

"Because Goddammit Yang I will never leave you because I love you!"

Silence.

Absolute silence had fallen in the room.

Yang and Neon were both speechless by the confession.

"You…you what?", Yang squeaked.

Neon inhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a few seconds before speaking again.

"I said I love you Yang. I know we've only been dating for a few months, but I can't imagine my future without you and I sure as hell don't _want_ a future without you. When you stormed out, I sat there for three hours wondering how I could've been so fuckin stupid to nearly lose someone as beautiful as you. Someone who has a heart of gold".

Yang was just wheezing out half breathes at this rate, mesmerised by the words Neon used to describe _her._

Yang mentally kicked herself for her foolishness. She thought that when she stormed out, that would've been it. Neon would've left and she'd be alone again.

But here she was. Still here, still with her.

Loving her.

"Neon I…I love you too…" she whispered.

She had no doubts. Whatever this was right now, it had to be love. Nothing else could make Yang feel so cherished.

So unafraid.

So warm.

"I love you Neon", she said again, this time with more confidence. Really believing her own words this time.

Neon beamed, chuckling wetly as she leaned closer towards Yang, who lowered herself onto the bed.

The smaller girl placed her hand on Yang's chest, treasuring the powerful beats of her strong heart.

Their faces were just a few centimetres away, as they closed their eyes, pursed their lips together and washed all their fear and doubt away in a single, gentle but passionate.

They finally pulled away to catch their breath, looking deeply into each other's eyes, Neon cherishing Yang's smile.

"Thank you Neon", Yang sighed as she held the Faunus close to her.

"I love you. I love you so much".

"I love you too Yang", she sighed.

It was a perfect moment.

Beautiful, serene and precious.

Neon didn't think anything would disrupt this moment between them.

Then her usual mischievous smirk graced her face.

"But you should probably shower, you smell terrible".

Yang looked Neon straight in the eyes, frowned for about ten seconds and then the pair burst out laughing.

"Really? You choose _that_ moment to say that?", she said, still chuckling.

"Hey I wasn't the one who fell asleep in her clothes".

"Aw, but that moment was so Purrfect".

Neon giggled. She was probably the only living creature in Remnant that found Yang's puns funny.

"Tell ya what, you get cleaned up, and I'll be waiting right here. Deal?"

Yang grinned.

"I'll be right back", she grinned, wiping the spent tears from her face, before kissing Neon on her forehead.

Yang walked off, her hips swaying with purpose much to Neon's notice and approval.

"I'll be waiting", she whispered to herself.

 **Ten Minutes Later.**

Neon had changed out of her clothes in a pair of blue panties and a white "BOOP" T-shirt.

She'd gotten herself comfortable underneath the blankets and had passed the time listening to her headphones.

The door creaked open to reveal Yang, changed into a black bra and underwear, standing in the doorway, purposefully showing off.

"Miss me gorgeous?", she smiled.

Neon smiled.

"I knew the semblance was the only thing that made you hot", she playfully complimented, earning a blush from Yang.

"C'mere big girl".

Yang rolled her eyes and strutted purposefully to the bed. Neon didn't mind one bit that Yang was taking her time, enjoying the movements of the blonde brawler's taut body.

Yang tucked herself in next to Neon, bringing her into a powerful hug as she rested her chin atop the smaller girl's head, while Neon rested her head on Yang's chest.

"Like the view down there?"

"You're terrible".

"And you love me when I'm terrible".

"I l _ove_ you all the time Yang", Neon said, an edge of seriousness in her voice, as she looked up to Yang's face, lifting her head up of her chest to see her face to face.

"You won't lose me Yang. We're gonna be great".

Yang smiled as tears formed at the corners of her eyes once more, though no were near as painful as they were earlier.

"Neon, I am so sorry for what I said. For calling you ungrateful. I shouldn't have gone all paranoid and smothering you. I never meant to-", Yang was cut off as Neon wrapped her tail around Yang's waist to pull her into a deep kiss.

"Urgh, stop saying sorry. I said I forgive you, ya big dummy", Neon looked at Yang teasingly. "Am I going to have to keep kissing you to stop you from saying stupid things?"

Yang giggled, "Does that mean I only get kisses if I act dumb?"

"Like _you_ need to act".

Yang scoffed playfully.

"Loud mouth".

"Blonde bimbo".

"Crazy cat lady".

Neon chuckled into Yang's neck before kissing it, eliciting loud moans from her girlfriend. She then rested her weary head on Yang's chest, while Yang brushed Neon's now untied ginger hair, causing her to purr.

"You know, just because you aren't all "super protective" anymore doesn't mean I don't wanna spend time with my favourite gal pal, right?"

"Uh-huh".

"So, me and you hit up Junior's tomorrow then? I'd like to show off my girlfriend to all my friends".

"Funny, I was gonna do the same thing", Yang said. "Sounds great".

"Good. Whelp, I'm gonna need some shut eye if we're gonna bust sweet assed moves that'll make the whole dance floor jealous".

Yang sighed contently. "Goodnight Neon. I love you".

"I love you too Yang. Sweet dreams".

Nothing more was said that night.

Nothing more _needed_ to be said.

The pair just lay together in loving embrace, all the pain and sorrow from early faded as they drifted off into the realm of dreams in the same way they would remain in the real world.

 _Together._

 **Shout out to weisscreamx for making this one of my favourite pairings.**

 **Until next time, this is T-rex Marine saluting (with his tiny two fingered hand) you readers and wish you an awesome time and look forward to hearing from you again.**


End file.
